


Dot Dash Dot Dot      Dot Dot      Dash Dash Dot      Dot Dot Dot Dot      Dash      Dot Dot Dot

by sperrywink



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a holiday surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot Dash Dot Dot      Dot Dot      Dash Dash Dot      Dot Dot Dot Dot      Dash      Dot Dot Dot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewhiterose3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiterose3/gifts).



> Thank you to c for the beta!

“What are you doing?” John asked. He was using his “I-am-too-old-and-weary-for-this” voice. 

Matt wondered what had happened between this morning’s blow job and now to turn John back into a grump. He would ask, but that usually involved more guns and blood than he was comfortable with. It had only been five months since the Fire Sale and he was still having nightmares. Instead, he turned around and asked, “Does Kwanzaa look right to you?”

Giving Matt a disbelieving look, John turned his head to look at the front of their house, well, John’s house. Matt gave John rent checks which John ripped up in front of his face. John had welcomed him with open arms and Matt knew he meant well, but it was still John’s house, in spirit and ownership.

Matt watched as John tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. Matt looked back at the house and the work he had been doing all day. Blue and white lights flashed across the second floor roof, red and green lights flashed across the top of the porch, and finally red, black-painted, and green lights flashed among the railings of the porch. He frowned at the railings and their lights just as John asked, “Are the holiday lights flashing in Morse code?”

Unable to contain his hop of excitement, Matt bounced in place and replied, “It’s great, right? But I don’t think Kwanzaa is flashing right. What do you see?”

John gave him another look, but acquiesced and scrutinized the porch lights. His head tilted again. “Huh. You’re right. It’s wishing me a Happy Gwanza. One a.”

“Shit!”

Matt flipped off the cover of the remote control he had built for the holiday lights, and hooked it up to his phone. As he furiously typed, he sensed John coming closer and he leaned at just the right time so that their shoulders brushed. In a smaller voice, still unsure if he really wanted to know, he asked, “So what’s up?”

“Jack’s not coming for Christmas. He says he has to work.”

“He still hasn’t said more about what he’s doing?”

John leaned more heavily against Matt’s shoulder. “Nope.”

Matt nodded his head and typed the last few commands. He hit the reset button and the lights blinked off and then back on again. John wrapped his arms around Matt and they both watched them twinkle, this time correctly wishing passersby Happy Kwanzaa, as well as Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah. 

Heaving a big sigh, John seemed to shake off some of his dour mood. “How long did this take?”

“What, the lights? Oh, hey, the programming was easy and just took a trip to Radio Shack. Besides the painting, it was hanging the damn things that took all afternoon.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t fall and break your skull open. What about your knee?”

Jabbing John in the ribs with his elbow, Matt replied, “I’ll have you know I have been supporting the local economy. I paid Little Dave from two houses down to hang them.”

“Isn’t he twelve?”

“But a fearless fucker.” At a jostle from John, Matt admitted, “His Mom said it was all right.”

“And what the hell did you paint?”

“You don’t think they make black twinkling lights, do you? I painted a white strand and then scratched the paint off strategically, for that.”

“You’re such a crazy fucker.” 

Matt could hear the fondness in John’s voice. Still unused to their relationship and knowing how John felt about PDAs, Matt took a quick look around before turning to kiss him quickly.

John returned the kiss with a soft smile. He asked, “What about caving in to The Man and, what was it you called it? Oh right- becoming slaves to corporate America by digging yourself deeper into debt to afford gifts that nobody needs or wants? And then the whole bit about the corruption and misrepresentation of modern religion? I listened to that rant for a whole half an hour. I will never get that time back.”

Matt flushed, but gamely tried, “They’re twinkling lights, man, not tools of the corporate oligarchy.”

“You sentimental fuck. You think they’re pretty!”

Matt protested, but John began tickling him and they tussled for a couple minutes until they had to stop because they were both laughing too hard. Gasping for breath, Matt asked, “You don’t mind, really, do you?”

“Nah, kid, they’re all right. Besides, it’s your house too.”

“Sure. Kind of. I mean, I have a room for my stuff and all.” He crossed his arms, but then realized how defensive that was, so he dropped them to hang awkwardly. 

“What does that mean?” John had this look on his face that was usually reserved for when he talked about Holly. It wasn’t a good look.

Running a hand through his hair, Matt replied, “Nothing.” He tried to leave it at that, but he couldn’t and instead found himself spilling all his thoughts. “It’s just, man. I haven’t lived off of someone else since I left my parent’s house. I know you think you’re doing good, but come on. I’m a grown man living off my sugar daddy boyfriend. What’s worse is that I’m pretty sure I make more than you right now. The Feds are throwing money at me. It’s your house, and that is fine, more than fine, I don’t want to take that from you, but at least let me pay rent or the electric bill or something.” 

As he waited for John’s response, Matt’s shoulder’s slumped like the weight of the world had come to rest on them. He had thought getting all that off his chest would lighten his load, but he was afraid of John’s reaction so instead he just felt guilty.

“Okay.”

Disconcerted by the simple response, Matt searched his face. John was looking back easily now, didn’t look upset or anything. The Holly-look was gone from his face and the tolerant-if-amused-Matt-look was back. “Okay? Just okay? What does that mean exactly?”

“It means,” and John dragged that word out in mimicry of Matt’s agitation, “You’re right. But don’t get used to it. You’re still wrong about football.”

Matt pondered going into his rant about football and its macho-sanctioned homoeroticism, but he was in too good a mood, so he skipped it and went right for the kiss.

It was another quick peck, considering they were outside under the streetlamp, but Matt liked the simplicity and familiarity of it. He hadn’t had the luxury of comfortable affection in a long time. Before John, he had a couple friends who were fuck-buddies, but it had been nothing serious and very much of the wham-bam-thank-you-mam variety. 

John grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed in response. Matt beamed at him. 

John said, “Why don’t we check out the lights from inside the house?”

“You just want another blow job.”

“Damn straight.”

Matt laughed, and let John herd him up the porch steps and into the house.


End file.
